


Brian is a Size Queen. Dom's got it covered.

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal Training, Come Marking, Come play, D/s tones, Dom is proportionate, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Top!Dom, bottom!brian, caveman antics, dom/sub tones, everything is fluffy and smutty and no one is dead, monster cock, slurs as pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I had a random thought of what if Dom was proportionate to the rest of his body, but not in a good way, more in a it's too big for anyone to enjoy it kind of way. Add in Brian's stubbornness and tada! You get Dom training Brian's ass to take his monster cock.<br/>with a little bit of feels and plot in there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian is a Size Queen. Dom's got it covered.

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbetad written late at night, I apologize for any mistakes, please point them out so i can fix.  
> Comments are love, let me know what you think.

“What were you and Letty talking about?” Dom slides up behind Brian, nosing at the junction of his neck and shoulder, hot breath ghosting over Brian’s skin.

“You,” Brian replies simple, lifting the corona bottle to his lips and swallowing a mouthful.

“Mmmm,” Dom encourages as his hands circle Brian’s hips.

“More specifically certain parts of you,” Brian smiles when he feels Dom tense and pause his very obvious seduction.

“What did she say?”

“She told me you guys never got to actually fuck because her hips weren’t wide enough,” Brian is full on smirking now, slowly grinding his ass back against the larger man.

“You’re a proportionate man Dominic Toretto,” The Blonde breathes hotly into Dom’s ear as he lets his head fall back on the larger man’s shoulder.

“Does that bother you?” Dom asks, his hands teasing the flesh exposed between the hem of Brian’s t-shirt and his low slung jeans.

“I always like a challenge,” Brian purrs back.

Dom frowns. “You know I could seriously hurt you,” He warns.

“You’re not going to hit me Toretto,” Brian is really confused.

“I don’t mean… I could hurt you Bri,” Dom tried again.

“We’ll use lots of lube,” Brian grins turning in Dom’s arms to kiss him finally.

Dom pulls back from the kiss, eyes set in a stern frown.

“Brian, I’m not going to hurt you like that, I’m not just big, I’m dangerously big,” He tried to explain and man was this a conversation he never wanted to have.

Brian pouted.

“We can do other things, you know I can’t keep my hands off you for long, we’ll make it work,” Dom promises but still feels empty inside. Wishing he could give his lover, his best friend, his Brian, everything he wanted.

Brian lets out a low huff of air and moves in close again, wrapping his arms around Dom’s middle.

The larger man brings his arms up to circle Brian and smothers him with the bear hug.

They stay like that for a long while, just enjoying the closeness. It’s been a while since either of them could just be.

The conversation is dropped for now but Dom knows he won’t be so lucky next time. Brian will push the issue, he always does.

***

“Dom,” Brian pants softly, his back arches and he presses back to the touch.

He’s on his knees and elbows in the middle of the bed, legs splayed wide, ass shamelessly tilted up and presented to Dom, he uses his elbows for leverage and rocks back onto the fingers Dom has inside of him, he’s got 2 in for now and Brian wants more.

“Dom, please,” Brian is begging now, Dom’s got skilled fingers, considering this is all the older man has really done due to his woefully beautiful but mostly unusable cock Brian isn’t surprised.

The fingers curl again, pads of them gently rubbing over his prostate while a talented thumb rubs the rim of his hole, teasing the nerves.

“What do you want Brian?” Dom’s voice is low, deep and rough, deliberately pitching it so to drive Brian mad. “Tell me what you want Bri,” He orders and his tone is so smug that Brian wants to huff and just reach under himself and end this now with a few well timed strokes of his own cock.

“More, need more,” He huffs impatiently, rocking back on the fingers.

Dom chuckles and presses kisses to Brian’s lower back, lips catching on the ridges of his spine, teeth scraping over flesh just hard enough to bring the blood to the surface and leave faint pink lines.

“Say please,” He chastises, putting authority into his tone.

Brian whimpers at the sound and gasps out a “Please! Please Dom, I need more,”

Dom smiles and eases in a third finger beside the first two, curling them and using his outer two to stretch Brian while the middle tap dances on the sensitive gland.

Brian’s thighs are trembling, he’s panting for breath, so desperate to come, but he doesn’t want it to end like this, he wants Dom inside of him, wants to have the powerful man behind him, in him, showing him exactly what he can do.

He wants to be the first, the first tight wet heat Dom has ever experienced, he burns to possess and own Dom that way, the same way Dom owns him.

“Go on, come for me,” Dom uses that authoritive tone again and Brian’s a goner. He wishes he wasn’t such a weak man but the orgasm that shudders through him is intense and he sags to the bed, ass still in the air, Dom’s fingers gently coaxing aftershocks out of him until Brian makes a high pitching whining noise that signifies he’s too sensitive.

Dom shows him mercy and relents, slowly easing his fingers out.

“You okay?” He asks, wiping the wet sticky hand on a towel and using the other end to mop up the sheets under Brian as well as his thighs and still twitching hole.

“Mmmm,” Brian purrs and rubs his face against the pillow because it’s Dom’s pillow and it smells like him.

Dom grins, loves the blessed out, half comatose Brian he gets to see after an orgasm like that.

“You’re turn?” Brian asks, eyes still glazed over, sated and happy.

“If you want baby,” Dom replies with a shrug, honestly he’s used to just going to the bathroom later and rubbing one out, but if Brian wants to do it for him he’s not going to say no.

Brian knows better than to try and sit on Dom’s cock, the larger man had stopped him and pushed him away too many times now.

He does let Brian try to unhinge his jaw like a snake and try to blow him properly.

It’s hot watching the determination on Brian’s face as he sucks and licks at all he can fit, which is barely the ridged head.

Dom’s not so long, he’s average about 7 inches but he’s thick, the girth of his cock proportionate to the rest of him, as Brian likes to point out.

Dom lays back as Brian moves to kneel between his spread thighs.

He watches the blonde lick up and down his length, loves the attention and the sensations. Brian wets his lips and sucks on the very tip, right where Dom’s slit is and he can feel the pre come Brian’s licking away, tasting and savouring, if the noises he makes is any inclination.

Brian is enthusiastic, both hands working his girth as his mouth works the head.

Dom’s not used to the intensity of the attention he’s receiving.

“Slow it down Bri,” He moans out a low rumble.

Brian lifts his lashes, looks up at Dom from his seat, kneeling between the larger man’s knees, both hands and mouth full of cock.

Dom swears he could visit Venice at sunset and Brian would still be more breathtaking.

It doesn’t take him long after that, not really.

Brian swallows as much as he can, lapping at what over flows onto his hands.

When Dom’s too sensitive and starts to shrink, Brian lets him go and wriggles his way up the bed to kiss him.

He loves tasting Brian like this, that obvious taste of Brian mixed with himself that just screams ‘them’, makes his cock twitch valiantly in an effort at getting hard again.

Brian seems content for now but Dom knows it’s only a matter of time.

Dom’s seen Brian’s toy collection and while the blonde promised to only play with them when Dom was there he gets the sinking feeling that he’s still not enough for his lover.

Will never be just enough, always too much.

They need to figure this out.

 

***

“You brought me a present?” Brian’s beautiful blue eyes are wide with delight and awe, like no one had ever brought him something before, especially not out of the blue like this.

“You know my birthday isn’t for like another three months,” Brian teased playfully.

“This is part one for your birthday gift,” Dom tells him and pulls Brian in for a kiss.

Vince makes a disgusted sound, both Jesse and Leon make some kind of smart ass remarks back and forth and Letty throws a potato chip at them.

“Alright, knock it off and open it up already, the suspense is killing me,” Letty teased.

Dom reluctantly steps back and stops Brian’s hands when they reach for the gift.

“No, this is just for you,” Dom told him, and Brian must have seen something in his expression because for once, and halle-fucking-lujah, he actually listened.

“Aww!” Letty pouted.

“No,” Dom told her.

“When can I open it?”

“Tonight, after dinner,”

Brian’s face lit up again.

“If you behave,” Dom added because Brian really was a child sometimes.

“Yes Boss,” Brian rolled his eyes.

Dom felt a small tensing in his stomach and decided to file that away for latter inspection.

***

“So can I open it now?”

“Go on,” Dom nodded.

The house was quiet, everyone else in bed, Dom and Brian locked away in their room, now soundproofed as much as possible for obvious reasons.

Brian didn’t know how to keep his mouth shut when Dom was playing with his prostate and neither of them liked the idea of a gag.

Brian eagerly tore through the plain paper covering the gift and then stopped still once it was revealed to him.

“A training kit?” The blond frowned obviously missing the point.

“Read it properly,”

“An anal training kit?”

“You want to take me you’re going to have to work up to it somehow, I figured we’d do this properly, safely,” 

Brian launched himself at Dom, kissing him furiously, whole body lighting up with how much he loved this man.

“You mean it, we can try?” Brian was beyond ecstatic.

“Yeah baby,” Dom agreed, stroking his face gently with one hand as the other steadied the boy in his lap.

“But we do this my way, I decide when you’re ready to move onto the next size, you can’t argue with me, and you have to be patient, you’ve seen how big I am Brian, I know you’re a size queen but this is a whole new level,”

Brian sagely nodded his agreement.

“Yeah,” He sighed.

Dom kissed him softly, tenderly, something kind and reassuring.

Brian took his chance to deepen it.

“Can we start tonight?” He asked, eager as a puppy.

“Alright, you got any toy cleaner left in that bottom draw of yours?” He asked, because while Dom wasn’t used to toys and their upkeep, he’d only ever needed his mouth and hands. Brian was quite well versed at these things.

“How many tonight?” Brian asked, opening the cardboard box and observing the neat case they came in, perfect for secret storage.

There were 12 in all and the instructions said that Brian should start at the first one and go up in size once every 3 or 4 days, and that’s only if he’s playing with the toys each night until he’s fully loose around them.

“One, we’re doing this properly,” Dom warned him.

To his surprise Brian just gave him a huge grin and nodded.

“Okay Dom,” He agreed and picked up the first one, roughly the same size as three of Dom’s fingers and about 8 inches long, it was quite soft so it wouldn’t be too rigid inside of Brian, wouldn’t hurt him at all.

Dom stripped off while waiting for Brian to finish cleaning the toy and getting it ready for use.

He picked up the last one, the 12 and not so subtly held it against his own girth. It was probably a little bigger, which was actually pleasing for Dom, knowing that by the time Brian could take the last one with no issues he’d be able to take Dom with no issues.

It sent a spike of arousal through the bald man and he replaced the 12 toy back into the case and waited for Brian, idly stroking his cock as he did.

Brian moaned at the sight of Dom stretched out on their bed, one arm behind his head the other working his cock lazily.

“Tease,” He accused.

“Oh really?” Dom chuckled.

“Grab the lube and get your ass over here, we have progress to make,” Dom ordered.

Brian let out a moan of appreciation and got to it.

Who was he to say no to such a tempting demand.

 

***

“Fuck! Fuck!” Brian panted hard, rocking back onto the toy.

“Dom I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” He whined desperately, not wanting this to end.

Dom eased the 4 out of Brian and let him catch his breath.

“You okay?” Dom was next to him in a moment, one hand on his shoulders rubbing the tension from them the other still held the toy.

“Yeah,” Brian panted. He was so ready to come, but he didn’t want to yet, they were almost at the five.

“You sure?” Dom pressed, taking his hand off Brian’s shoulders to lift his head, look him in the eye.

Brian nodded, determination overtaking his desire to come.

“Yeah, c’mon, let’s keep going,” He gave his ass an enticing shake, and tilted his pelvis again, arching his back and trying to present his ass like a bitch in heat.

“Slut,” Dom accused affectionately.

“You know it,” Brian promised and happily accepted the kiss Dom gave him.

“Alright, we’ll keep going with the 4 for now and then we’ll see about the five,” Dom agreed and reached for the lube again.

Brian probably didn’t need it but Dom didn’t care, he would not harm his lover, his Brian.

“Alright baby,” He purred softly and teased the blunt tip around Brian’s loosened hole.

“Doooooom,” Brian whined, pushing back on it, only to have Dom move with him so it wouldn’t slip in.

“Don’t tease,” Brian pouted.

Dom gave him a firm smack on the left ass cheek.

“Don’t be a whiny little bitch,” He shot back, but his tone was fond and his smile gave him away.

“You’re whiny little bitch,” Brian promised affectionately.

“All mine,” Dom agreed and gently ease the toy back inside his lover.

They built up the rhythm again, Dom sometimes just holding the toy still while Brian rocked his hips and fucked himself back on it.

“Dom,” Brian panted, breath laboured as he reached underneath himself and gripped his cock.

“God Dom, I want the five, please, please let me have the five,”  He begged.

Dom looked to his left where the toy lay clean on a fresh towel, the bottle of lube next to it.

“Alright,” He agreed and told Brian to be still.

“I’m going to leave the four in while I get the five ready, if you move I’ll make you come with just the four,” He warned.

Brian was statue still.

“Good boy,” He praised as he slicked up the next toy. He glanced down at his cock and held the silicone next to it. Not even close even after a month of working.

But it was still progress.

“You ready baby?”

“Yeah,” Brian breathed a moan back.

Dom gently eased out the four, dropped it to the towel and then pressed the blunt head against Brian’s hole.

“You okay, gotta relax for me baby,” He used his free hand to rub soothing circles on Brian’s lower back.

“Touch your cock for me baby, distract yourself,”

 Brian followed the order, whimpering at how empty he felt, but the pressure on his cock was almost enough to make him come.

“Dom, now,” Brian begged.

Dom pushed a little harder, kept the pressure firm as the toy breached Brian slowly and easily.

Brian let out a low whimpering noise from the back of his throat, his thighs trembling with the effort of staying still.

“Fuck me, fuck me with it Dom I’m gonna come,” Brian gasped, hand tightening around is cock to try and stave off the orgasm.

Dom only paused for more lube as he eased the toy back out half way, slicking what was left up and pushing back in, much easier this time.

Brian was taking it so well.

“Doing so good Bri,” Dom promised.

“Nnnng,” Brian managed to gasp back and started moving with Dom, meeting his thrusts.

“Fuck, yes, like that,” He panted, hand moving on his cock now.

“Oh. Oh Dom. Yeah,” He moaned shamelessly.

In all honesty Dom loved seeing Brian like this, shameless and carefree, completely lost in his pleasure that Dom was giving him.

“God Dom, harder, fuck me,” He panted.

Dom wondered if Brian liked to pretend that it wasn’t a silicone toy fucking into his ass but Dom’s cock. He liked the idea of that.

“Fuck Bri,” Dom groaned, he held the toy still in one hand for Brian to fuck himself onto while his other hand started moving swiftly over his own thick cock.

“God Bri, you look amazing like this,” He growled lowly.

Brian looked back over his shoulder, eyes dark with lust and they narrowed in on Dom’s moving hand.

“Can you get the head in me?” He panted.

“What?”

“Just the head of your cock, even just up against my ass, when you come I want you to come in me,”

Dom groaned loudly at the idea.

“We can try,” He agreed.

Brian moaned happily and got to work fucking himself roughly onto the toy again, his hand moving over his own dick.

It didn’t take long before the blond came from the dual sensation, he rocked forward, pulling off from the toy and reached behind himself to hold his ass open.

His hole was wide, not wide enough but Dom didn’t mind. He pressed the head of his cock against Brian and worked his cock roughly, panting and groaning Brian’s name before coming in thick warm bursts.

“Fuck,” Brian moaned. “Did it work?”

Dom pulled back enough to see that yes, some of his come had managed to get inside of Brian.

“Mmmm, yeah baby you’re dripping with my come,” Dom couldn’t believe how happy it made him to see Brian like that.

“Fuck, I think we just found another one of my kinks,” He muttered with a smirk.

Brian chuckled.

“Yeah? You like watching your come drip out of my ass?” Brian teased, that lustful glint still in his eye.

“Mmmm, yeah I do, and I think you like being painted with my come, whore,”

Brian preened under the slur, they had discovered pretty quickly that Brian liked being called certain things during sex, the way Dom could swear at him, call him things that were usually meant as slurs or insults made Brian hot, because when Dom said it, in the way he did it came out as fond, affectionate, possessive, like yeah Brian might be an over eager cock slut, but he was only like that for Dom, so Dom was the only one allowed to call him on it.

 “You gonna paint my face next time?” Brian licked his lips deliberately and let go of his cheeks, he could feel Dom’s come slowly sliding down his thighs.

“Fuck,” He moaned happily, content.

Dom hummed his agreement as he cleaned them both up with the towel and wrapped the two toys up to be cleaned later.

“So tomorrow we start with the five, maybe by the weekend we can get to the six? That’s half way right?” Brian asked excitedly.

“We’ll see baby, how do you feel now the endorphins are wearing off?”

“Sore, but a good sore, not in pain, just a nice ache,” Brian was always honest with Dom when it came to his aftercare.

“Good,” He kissed the blonde gently, cupping his face and rolling him onto his back, for a make out session that lasted until they were too exhausted to even move.

 

***

 

“Fuck! Stop. Stop!”

Dom stilled instantly.

“You want me to take it out?”

“No, just… just wait,” Brian panted harshly through his nose, in through the nose out through the mouth, deep breathing techniques.

Dom waited.

He knew moving to the 7 so quickly was a bad idea.

But Brian had insisted he could take it. Impatient idiot.

Dom did what he could to soothe Brian, placing distracting kisses against the backs of his thighs, letting his free hand ghost along his heavily hanging balls, nuzzling his lower back.

Brian relaxed visibly.

“Okay more lube and keep going,” He said finally.

Dom gently eased the toy most of the way out, slathered it in lube, they’d had to buy a whole new bottle, and then began to work the toy in much slower this time.

Brian adjusted his hips and arched his back, finding the most comfortable position and path of least resistance as Dom pressed forward.

He winced. “Stop,”

Dom paused again.

“You want to go back to the six?” He asked seriously, because this isn’t what Dom liked, this isn’t what it should have been about.

Not about pressing Brian to his limits, hurting or discomforting him, but about them getting off together, enjoying what they were doing to each other.

“No,” Brian protested, but his body seemed to give up the fight and he moved forward, pulling himself off the toy.

“This is ridiculous,” He pouted turning to face Dom now, his cheeks were tear stained and Dom felt his heart clench, had he done that?

“Bri,” Dom said softly, putting the toy down on the towel and moving to hug Brian close, laying them both down on the bed with Brian cradled in his arms, protected from the world and everything except Dom.

“I can’t believe that’s only 7, I have 5 more before I can take you,” Brian said miserably. They’d been falling behind schedule, Brian was adamant that on his Birthday he’d have Dom fuck him into the mattress, and because of it Brian had been more demanding, wanting to play for longer, more often, sometimes twice a day to catch up.

“Bri, we’ll get there, if we don’t make your birthday there’s still mine, or hell we don’t even need some special day to mark the occasion, it’ll be pretty special all by itself I feel,” He promised, nuzzling Brian’s neck and placing kisses there.

Brian whimpered softly.

“I just want you, all of you,” He said miserably.

“I’m sorry I can’t give you what you want,” Dom muttered, heartbroken by the sadness in Brian’s tone.

“No, Dom I didn’t mean it like that,” He promised and kissed the bald man deeply.

“You know I love you right?”

“Yeah,” Dom nodded and smiled a little, it was new, speaking it out loud. Dom had let it slip over the phone as he hung up while at the garage and Brian was working. Vince had dropped his wrench, Letty stared open mouthed and Jesse and Leon high fived.

Since then it had become the norm to end calls or say goodbye with those three words.

“And I love you right back,” He promised.

Brian preened and kissed Dom slow and deep.

“I just want this so bad. I love what we have, fuck you know I’ve never come so hard as I do when you’re working me over, but I want more, I want the real you,”

“And we’ll get there, but I’m not going to hurt you enough to make you cry just to get there a few days earlier, we can go back to the six until you’re properly ready,” Dom reasoned.

“No,” Brian shook his head.

“Not tonight, I want your fingers tonight,” Brian told him, shifting his body to press up against Dom’s hooking a leg up and over the broader man’s hip to open himself.

Dom didn’t need lube, Brian was practically dripping with it already.

“Mmmm, I want to come on your hole again,” Dom purred into Brian’s ear as he sunk two fingers inside of him easily and curled them against his prostate.

Brian whimpered and moaned at the words and sensation.

“Yeah I think you like that, don’t you?” Dom teased. “Whore,” He accused.

Brian moaned and nodded, rocking back onto Dom’s fingers.

Dom rolled them so Brian was on top.

“Wanna try something,” He said and reached for the lube, slathering a generous amount on his cock.

He grabbed Brian’s ass cheeks, spread them and pressed his cock against Brian, not trying to penetrate but rather line up against his crack, fully.

Dom squeezed Brian’s cheeks together and began to roll his hips, fucking up between the hot slick space he’d made.

Brian moaned, one hand braced on Dom’s broad chest for support the other stroking his cock.

“God Dom, you get the best ideas,” Brian moaned as the head of Dom’s cock caught his hole on one thrust, not entering but teasing.

“Bet you could fit the tip in,” Brian challenged.

“Not yet,” Dom hushed him and kept going, working himself closer to orgasm.

He knew Brian would come from what he had in mind.

When he was getting close, Dom hooked his two middle fingers inside of Brian, gently pulling him open and angled his cock so the head and the slit were pressed up against it, not inside really, but as close to it as they’d ever been.

Brian moaned and came, thrusting into his fist as Dom grunted and came, some going inside of Brian the rest spilling around his hole and down his crack.

“Fuck,” Brian gasped.

Dom smiled.

“Mmmm, almost,” He agreed.

Brian laughed and resituated himself, getting comfy as he lay on top of Dom, knowing the man could take his weight easily.

“So tomorrow morning can we use the 6 in the shower before I have to get to work?” Brian asked with a cheeky grin.

“We'll see,” Dom replied, but who was he kidding, of course he couldn’t say no to a request like that.

***

“That’s it baby, breathe,” Dom instructed.

They were at the home stretch…if you’d pardon the pun.

Brian breathed slow and deep as Dom eased the 11 inside of him.

There was a week till Brian’s birthday, they could make it, and it would be so perfect.

“Dom,” Brian gasped.

Dom took it as a sign to ease up and let him adjust.

They’d been putting off this stretch, using the 10 for almost two weeks now, but Dom was confident in Brian, especially since the 10 was barely a stretch for him anymore.

 “You’re doing so well,” He cooed, stroking the backs of Brian’s thighs.

“Just a little more, can you do it baby?” He asked softly.

Brian nodded and Dom pressed the toy forward just an inch more before leaving it there.

“Good boy, you did so well Brian, I’m so fucking proud of you,” He told the blonde, moving up to lay next to him, kissing his boy deeply.

“Let’s leave it for now, let you relax into it,” Dom purred, hand moving to fondle Brian’s balls and lick at a nipple.

Brian shivered and let out a breathless laugh.

“Dick,” He panted.

“Mmmm,” Dom agreed and went back to getting Brian up to full hardness again.

“Can you lay on your back?” He asked, getting an idea.

Brian nodded and slowly rolled onto his back, keeping his knees up to avoid unnecessary pressure on his lower back.

Dom moved with him and spread the raised thighs, kissing down the inside of one.

“Dom,” Brian moaned softly knowing where this was headed.

Dom lapped at Brian’s cock, suckled on the head, tasting nothing but Brian and he moaned softly at the thought.

He loved how Brian tasted, his scent, the feel of the soft velvety skin in his mouth, the weight of him on his tongue.

“God Dom,” Brian moaned as the older man set up a slow but decent rhythm.

When Brian was relaxed enough Dom gripped the base of the toy, didn’t give Brian any warning, but eased it out a half inch and worked it back it.

The resistance was minimal with how distracted Brian was from the mouth on his dick.

It didn’t take long before he was working the whole toy in and out of Brian smoothly as he suckled on the head, tasting precome.

“Fuck Dom,” Brian writhed on the bed, hands coming up to push against the head board, give him leveraged to rock down onto the toy in his ass and up into Dom’s mouth.

“Dom. Dom I’m going to come,” Brian warned, back already arching off the bed.

Dom sucked him down deeper, swallowing around the thick pulses until Brian whimpered in hypersensitivity.

Dom eased the toy out and discarded it.

“Okay, that went better than I thought,” Brian agreed.

“You just gotta trust me Bri,” Dom told him, voice even more deep and rough from the exercise it had been completing.

Brian pulled him up the bed and wrapped a hand around Dom’s still hard erection.

“You want my mouth?” Brian purred to him, eyes dark with lust.

“Or maybe you want to rock up against my wet hole?” He teased.

Dom shook his head.

“I want to just lie here with you,” He said seriously.

“I don’t need to come right now, but I wouldn’t say no to waking up to your mouth on my cock,” He grinned.

Brian laughed loudly and agreed.

“You got it, boss,” He winked and let Dom pull him in for another long lazy kiss.

 

***

“Happy birthday dear Bri-an!” The group all sang, even fucking Vince.

“Happy birth-day to…. YOOOOOU!” They all cheered as Brian blew out the candles.

“Why was he born so beautiful, why was he born at all?” Leon began to sing and Letty slapped the back of his head to make him shut up.

The crowd laughed.

“Shit, thanks guys,” Brian was flushed happily from pride and affection, his family had gone all out, a block party, all the different racing crews were here to celebrate the Buster’s big 25 with him.

“Happy birthday Homie,” Hector told him giving him a hug.

“Thanks man,” Brian returned the hug.

Most of the evening passed this way, with someone or another constantly touching Brian.

Dom was happy on the sidelines keeping a watchful eye.

The team knew about their dynamic, knew how Brian and Dom felt about each other, but outside of the house or DT’s Garage no one knew, they suspected but no one knew for sure.

“So you and Snowman a thing yet?” Hector asked sipping on his beer.

Dom looked up from the steak.

“Yeah,” Dom nodded, simple as that.

“Bout time, so look, don’t want to cause trouble but you might want to stake your claim, homeboy over there aint taking no for an answer you know my meaning,” He nodded towards where Brian was sitting at the table, one of the guys from Miami sitting a little too close, one of Rome’s friends no doubt.

“Hey Tej, you cook,” Dom told the man.

“What? Hell no, don’t you burn my food man,” Rome complained.

Tej rolled his eyes.

Dom slid up behind Brian, resting his hands on the blonde’s shoulders, it wasn’t an overly affectionate move but it was familiar and the newcomer would see this.

“Hey Dom,” Brian gave him a full mega watt smile that lit up his entire face as he looked up at the bigger man.

Dom took his chance and lent forward to plant a soft kiss on Brian’s lips, stunning half the crowd.

“Just wanted to see if you wanted a steak or chicken?” Dom covered, the yard was slightly less noisy.

The guy beside Brian looked nervous and uncomfortable.

“Steak, love how you cook my meat,” Brian flirted heavily, sensing what was going on here.

“I bet you do,” Dom chuckled lowly, gave Brian a kiss on the head and headed back to the barbeque and just like that everything went back to how it was before.

Only the guy form Miami kept his distance companionable and not personal.

Brian also sat on Dom’s lap as they ate, so that probably helped too.

By the time the party was winding down, or kicking up a notch depending on who was talking Brian and Dom had had a few corona’s, Brian was giggling, actually giggling and Dom couldn’t keep the affectionate grin off his face.

“You two are fucking sickening,” Letty rolled her eyes at them. “Go be all happy and in love somewhere else,” She told them.

Brian let out a burst of giggles and Dom couldn’t take it anymore.

“Alright then,” He agreed and in one swift move he bent and grabbed Brian, throwing him up over his shoulder like he weighed nothing at all and shouted out a good night to whoever was left in the yard.

He could only imagine how they looked, half drunk and Dom literally carrying Brian off like a caveman would his spoils.

Dom decided he liked that analogy and that it deterred anyone else from getting up close and personal with Brian in the future.

“Where we going?” Brian slurred slightly.

“Put me down,” He smacked at Dom’s ass as they ascended the stairs.

Dom laughed at how weak the slap was and eased him down on the bed.

“Are you too drunk to have me fuck you?” Dom asked him only half teasing.

“Yes,” Brian pouted. “Can you fuck me in the morning? I wanna wake up with your dick in me,” He grinned up at Dom like that was the best idea ever.

“We’ll see how you feel in the morning,” Dom agreed.

“I’ll be all ready for you,” Brian promised and Dom frowned.

“Oh?”

Brian just nodded and got to work opening his pants.

When Dom had stripped both his jeans and underwear he understood what Brian meant.

“When did you buy this?” He asked tracing the base of the plug.

“A few days ago, I’ve been wearing it since before the party started, wanted to be ready to just take you,” Brian admitted.

Dom kissed him deep.

“Can we leave it in while you sleep?”

“Yeah,” Brian nodded.

“I’m going to wake you up tomorrow morning with soft kisses, then I’ll work the plug out of you and ease my cock inside, you’ll take me so easily won’t you,” Dom purred into Brian’s ear and the poor blonde’s cock twitched with an effort to get hard.

“Dom,” Brian whined, too drunk to fuck.

“Shhh, I know baby, but you go to sleep thinking about that and you’ll wake up living it,” He promised.

Brian moaned again and rolled onto his stomach to sleep, Dom spooned up behind him.

***

During the night as Brian slept Dom gently nudged the plug inside of him, angling for the one spot.

Brian must have been having good dreams because he was hard.

Brian let out a small whimper when Dom angled the tip of the plug against his prostate.

“Brian,” Dom whispered, there was still a few hours until dawn.

“Mmmm?” Brian moaned softly, arching his back and stretching.

Dom sat up and opened the bottom draw, pulled out the lube.

“Brian, I want to fuck you,” Dom moaned into his ear.

Brian seemed to wake up pretty quickly after that.

“Yeah, yes. God. Dom been waiting so long,” Brian moaned, arching his hips up.

“No I want to watch you while I fuck you,” Dom urged him to roll onto his back, pull his thighs to his chest.

Brian moaned softly at being so exposed.

Dom slicked himself up with a fair amount of lube, not even caring he had dripped some onto the sheets.

He gripped the base of the plug and gently began to tug it out.

Brian whimpered softly at the loss, after having it in for so long he felt empty.

“Dom,” He looked up and caught the older man’s eye, licking his lips deliberately.

“Please?”  

Dom smiled and lent forward, kissing Brian deeply as he shifted on his knees, got better leverage and used one hand to rub the head of his cock against Brian’s stretched hole.

“Dom, please, just. In me already. Need you,” Brian moaned.

Dom couldn’t say no to that. He pressed forward.

Brian was hot, like a furnace and he gripped Dom too tightly.

The head was the hardest part but it slipped in with a slick pop and Brian let out a keening whine as Dom rumbled a deep groan.

The next few inches were slow and torturous but necessary to ensure Brian’s comfort.

When Dom had bottomed out, his balls against Brian’s ass they just breathed together.

“Fuck,” Brian panted. “Fuck I can’t believe it’s finally you,” He gasped, experimentally clenching down on Dom, who let out a deep moan.

“You feel really fucking good, better than I ever imagined,” Dom told him and shit, how could Brian have forgotten that Dom had never been inside of anyone before.

This was new for both of them.

“God Dom, move please,” Brian begged, trying to circle his hips and get some movement between them.

They built up rhythm slowly, Brian was surprised by how easily Dom fit inside of him now, those months of hard work had really paid off.

“Dom,” Brian panted, hands clawing at his sweat slick back.

Dom moved effortlessly, rolling his hips and long steady movements that slammed into and jarred Brian up the bed, as Dom’s cock rubbed his prostate.

“Fuck, fuck, Dom!” Brian’s voice was getting higher pitched and more desperate with each repetition.

“Yeah that’s it Bri,” Dom encouraged.

“Come for me. Wanna feel you clench on my cock and this time I can fill you up for real,” Dom growled lowly into his ear.

“Oh fuck!” Brian gasped, hand reaching down to tug on his cock until he couldn’t take it anymore, coming in long bursts that striped his chest and stomach.

Dom lent down and licked up one of the ropes of pearly fluid that covered Brian’s nipple and then shoved in deep, letting himself go with a dull grunt of effort, his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm.

Brian could feel Dom’s cock twitching inside of him, couldn’t feel the come so much as the way his dick jerked and twitched.

“Fuck,” Dom panted as he tried to catch his breath.

“Stay in me?” Brian asked, wrapping his legs around Dom’s hips, holding them together.

“Okay,” Dom agreed, leaning forward more to kiss Brian deeply.

“Love you,” Brian mumbled.

“Love you too,” Dom promised.

“You gonna watch you come drip out of my ass now, caveman?” Brian smirked as Dom sat up, ready to pull out.

“You bet come slut, you want me to try shove it back in for you when it does?” Two can play that game.

“Why do I get the feeling that sometime in the near future you’re going to want to come in me as many times as possible and fill me with your come and I’m going to want it just as much?” Brian asked, clearly onboard with this idea.

“Because we always have brilliant ideas like that,” Dom promised him and shifted back, easing out of Brian.

He watched the thick fluid leak out of Brian’s hole and felt some kind of twisted alpha male pride that it was his come and that he did that.

“Come here caveman, I know that look,” Brian pulled Dom to lie with him on the bed.

“We can go again in the morning,” Brian promised.

Dom grinned as he snuggled up to Brian, and kissed him deeply.

He liked the sound of that.

 


End file.
